inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hitomiko
Hitomiko (瞳子; dt. "Gefährte", "Kamerad") war eine Miko mit sehr starken spirituellen Fähigkeiten, ähnlich denen von Kikyō, Kagome oder Midoriko. Ausgebildet zur Miko und trainiert in ihren spirituellen Fähigkeiten, wurde sie von ihrem, namentlich nicht genannten Lehrmeister, diese Information wurde allerdings nur im Anime erwähnt. Naraku hatte schon 15 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung, von Hitomiko und ihren starken Fähigkeiten Notiz genommen, sie als einer weitere Gefahr für seine Existenz eingestuft und hatte auch schon damals versucht Hitomiko umzubringen, jedoch konnte sie den Spinnenhanyō damals bezwingen. In ihren Leben und Wirken als Miko musste sie gegen viele Yōkai kämpfen, was Hitomiko sehr prägte. Nun, 15 Jahre nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Naraku, kam dieser erneut zu ihr, mit der Absicht Hitomiko diesmal endgültig zu töten und ihre Fähigkeiten für sich auszunutzen. Mit einem Trick (indem er sich als hilflose Person ausgab) konnte er die wohlgesinnte Miko überlisten und sie mit seinen Spinnfäden attackieren, wodurch Hitomikos Lebenskraft sich nach und nach verflüchtigte, die Miko erschwachte und daran verstarb. Im Sterbebett wies Hitomiko ihre Pfleger an, dass diese ihren Kopf separat von ihren Körper beerdigen sollten, um somit schlimmeres Unheil nach ihrem Tod verhindern zu können. Jedoch konnte keiner sich nach Hitomikos Tod sich dazu überwinden, sie zu köpfen, da alle zu viel Respekt vor der Miko und ihren sterblichen Überresten hatten. Dies sollte aber für Hitomiko selbst eine schändliche Folge haben. Da ihr Körper in einem Stück in einem Grab beerdigt wurde, war es für Naraku ein leichtes sie durch deine Spinnenfäden und manipulativen Kräfte wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und Naraku die Miko so für seine Schandtaten als Marionette missbrauchen konnte. Geführt von Narakus Spinnweben traf die Gruppe um Inu Yasha ebenfalls im Dorf ein, in den Hitomiko einst lebt, kurz nachdem jene Miko erst kürzlich verstorben war. thumb|left|200px|Hitomiko in [[Narakus Spinnenfäden gefesselt.]] Zum Entsetzen der Dorfbewohner erschien ihnen ihre Miko wieder vor den Augen, die nun aber unter Narakus Kontrolle stand. Mit seinen Spinnweben konnte er Hitomiko kontrollieren, manipulieren und nutzte ihre enormen spirituellen Kräfte aus, um einen extrem starken Bannkreis, um Hitomikos Tempel errichten zu können. Naraku drehte dann alles so hin, dass eben nun nur Kagome Higurashi durch den Bannkreis hindurch konnte, da auch sie die Fähigkeiten einer Miko besaß und entführte sie ins Innere von Hitomikos Tempel. Die anderen aus der Gruppe konnten ihr jedoch nicht zu Hilfe nacheilen, da sie Hitomikos Bannkreis nicht durchringen konnten. Narakus Plan war es, Kagomes spirituellen Kräfte ebenfalls zu stehlen und sie an Ort und Stellen zu erledigen. Auch hatte Naraku es auf den Bogen abgesehen, welchen Kagome am Berg Azusa vom Azusa-yama no Seirei erhielt, um Kikyō damit zu helfen. Hitomiko, die trotz allem ihren klaren Verstand behielt, war sich sehr wohl bewusst was Narakus wahre Absichten waren und versuchte einen Plan zu ersinnen, wie sie Kagome dazu bringen könnte, dass sie Naraku in die Flucht jagen könnte. Dennoch stand die unter Narakus Kontrolle und sah sich gezwungen Kagome zunächst eine Angebot vorzuschlagen an, sie würde Kagome am Leben lassen, wenn dieser im Austausch Hitomiko den Bogen übergeben würde. Naraku änderte daraufhin seine Pläne und befahl Hitomiko Kagome zu töten. Kagome wurde wiederum von Naraku darauf hingewiesen, dass sie Hitomiko mit einem ihrer Pfeile töten könne, wobei die Seele der Miko aber für verloren gehen würde und Kagomes Herz würde dadurch verunreinigt werden. Hitomiko befahl Kagome auf sie mit einem ihrer Pfeile zu schießen, da sich Naraku in jenem Moment im Raum hinter Hitomikos Gestalt versteckt hielt. Sie meinte, Kagome sollte es einfach tun ohne zu zögern und die Miko mit einem Pfeil erschießen. Naraku grinste nur verschlagen und wartete Kagomes Reaktion ab. Kagome selbst hatte Zweifel und zögerte, doch Hitomiko versicherte ihr gegenüber, dass sie Kagome völlig vertraute und sie Hitomiko deshalb mit einem Pfeil attackieren sollte. Von Hitomikos Worten ergriffen und in ihrem Mut bestärkt, schoss sie wie verlangt auf Hitomiko mit einem ihrer Pfeile, wobei sie den heiligen Bogen, des Bergs Azusa einsetzte. Durch die Macht des heiligen Bogens und Kagomes Wille zur Errettung von Hitomikos Seele, traf der Bogen die Miko nicht, sondern ging durch Hitomiko hindurch und der Pfeil traf Naraku direkt. Geschockt von diesem Ausgang der Situation blieb Naraku nur sein Rückzug und die Niederlange hinzunehmen. Daraufhin bedankte Hitomiko sich bei Kagome, das ihre Seele nun wider frei von allem Bösen war, durch durch ihre Hilfe. Auch zeigte Hitomiko sich von Kagomes Kräften als Miko sehr beeindruckt, fügte an, dass in ihr aber noch weitaus gigantischere spirituelle Kräften schlummern. Jedoch bemerkte sie ebenfalls, dass Kagomes wahre Kräfte durch irgendwas in ihrem Inneren blockiert wären, dies schon seit ihre Geburt. Der Grund für Kagomes Blockade, sollte sich später Magatsuhis Handeln herausstellen, welcher einst großer Furcht und Angst vor der Kraft der Miko Midoriko und er Kraft des Lichtes innerhalb des Shikon no Tama hatte und hatte diese deshalb versiegelt hatte, was nun auch Auswirkung auf Kagomes spirituelle Kräfte hatte, da das Shikon no Tama einst auch in ihren Körper geschlummert hatte und Magatsuhis Bannsiegel sich such auf ihre Kräfte legte. Hitomiko gab Kagome den Rat, dass lieber recht bald dieses Siegel brechen sollte, um ihre wahre Kraft frei setzten zu können, damit sie die Macht in Händen halten könnte, um Narakus verunreinigte Seele reinigen zu können. Stäken & Fähigkeiten *'Spirituelle Kräfte:' Als Miko besaß Hitomiko spirituelle Kräfte, welche in ihrem Fall aber eine extremen Stärke aufwiesen. Ihre Kräften wurden mit denen von Midoriko, welche einst das Shikon no Tama erschuf, gleichgesetzt. Mir Hilfe ihre spirituellen Kräfte, war es Hitomiko auch einst gelungen Naraku zu besiegen, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein noch recht junges Mädchen von ca. 8 Jahren gewesen war. *'Heilige Barriere:' Hitomiko konnte durch ihre enorm starken spirituellen Kräfte, auch sehr mächtige Bannkreise erschaffen. Ihr Bannkreis wahr so stark, dass nicht einmal Inu Yashas rotes Tessaiga ihm etwas anhaben konnte. Auch konnte ihr Bannkreis nur von Personen durchschritten werden, welche ebenfalls spirituelle Kraft besaßen wie andere Miko und Hōshi. Ob es Naraku möglich war ihren Bannkreis zu durchschreiten wurde nicht erwähnt, es wäre aber anzunehmen, dass ihm dies nicht möglich war, da Naraku Hitomikos Kräfte sehr zu fürchten schien. Waffe *'Kagura Suzu:' Hitomiko benutzte Kagura Suzu als ihre Waffe, mit der sie einen Bannkreis erschaffen und Yōkai auslöschen konnte. Wenn die Glocken sich voneinander getrennt hatten, war Hitomiko immer noch fähig, durch das Werfen der einzelnen Glöckenchen einen Bannkreis auf Distanz zu errichten und so Feinde abzuwehren. Namensbedeutung Ihr Name, "Hitomiko" (瞳子), setzt sich aus den Kanji "瞳"; dt. "Schüler" und "子"; dt. "Kind" zusammen. Sinngemäß lässt sich ihr Name mit dem Ausdruck "Gleichaltriger Schüler" übersetzten, was man auch mit Begriffen wie "Kamerad", "Gefährte" gleichsetzten kann, in diesem Fall. Trivia *Hitomikos japanische Synchronsprecherin, Fumiko Orikasa, hat in der japanischsprachigen Fassung des Anime zu Inu Yasha neben Hitomiko, noch drei weiteren Charakteren ihre Stimme geliehen: Enju, Sara Asano und Nazuna. en:Hitomiko es:Hitomiko ms:Hitomiko zh:瞳子 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Miko & Hōshi Kategorie:Untote